


Self Sacrificing Love

by orphan_account



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Platonic Soulmates, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Related to Don’t Hide.“I’m the only one who can stop Soobin Hyung, if he ever sinks his teeth on either of you.” Bemogyu whispered in HueningKai’s ear.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Bemogyu doesn’t get a bad thirst for human blood as Soobin. Maybe, it has to do with being part human?

He can’t count how many nights he gotten animals from the forest for midnight snack. But, for a year he couldn’t leave his dorm room because of him.

Being of use and protecting his soulmate is most important to him.

Today, isn’t great tho, ever since Taehyun thought Yeonjun was Bemogyu’s soulmate, he’s been ignoring him which is easy with that crazy blonde hair blocking some of his eyes.

His hero syndrome went out the window the moment his drunken eyes caught Taehyun’s asleep on couch with his exposed neck.

How long has it’s been since he tasted human blood? Can’t he be disobedient to his human father wishes this one time?

He leaned forward staring at the skin like it’s a piece of steamed steak. His fangs touched the skin making a small scratch. It’s new territory-

He got pulled back away from his soulmate..

“Calm down, you won’t be able stop yourself ever again once you do this.” Soobin whispered as he headlocks him.


	2. Chapter 2

Shouldn’t the hero deserve nice things for his thankless efforts?

He missed the days when his Soulmate use to take him out shopping together and help him cook. 

“Taehyun, let’s go shopping like we use to.” Bemogyu rested his chin on Taehyun’s head as he stand behind his desk chair.

“I don’t want to right now-“

“Yeonjun Hyung is not my Soulmate. Otherwise, I’d be asking him, not you. It’s hurtful you think I lie about something like that.”

Taehyun admits. “Hyung, I don’t feel close enough with you. At least, you two are.”

Bemogyu turned his chair around so he could face him. “What do you need from me?”

“Can’t you drop the subject?” Taehyun looks away from the pleading eyes.

“Did you want access to my thoughts?” Bemogyu asked quietly.

Taehyun face faltered. He shoved him away. “I had enough of this.” 

Bemogyu watched him leave while clenching his fists.


	3. Eyepatch

“Hyung, what happened to your eye?!” Taehyun mouth gaped at Bemogyu’s eyepatch in dressing room.

Bemogyu about to explain but fell silent as Taehyun removed the eyepatch off, only to see a normal eye.

Bemogyu gently takes the eyepatch back. “It’s for a photo shoot.”

Taehyun laughs slightly looking embarrassed. “I should’ve figured you didn’t stab your eye by mistake.”

Bemogyu puts it back on. “I’m sorry for not telling you in advance.”

“Don’t be, good luck.” Taehyun waved before he abruptly left.

Bemogyu felt confused.

—————————————————————1111111—

After the photo shoot, Bemogyu rested on the couch looking over male fashion magazine ideas for their next concept.

“Oh, you’re here. Wanna give me company while I bring groceries home?” Yeonjun offered.

Bemogyu puts down the magazine. “Yeah, sure let me ask Taehyun.”

Yeonjun waved his hand in dismal. “Don’t bother, I already asked him. He’s busy practicing with HueningKai.”

Bemogyu sighed. “I see.” 

Yeonjun laughs in disbelief. “And he claimed I’m your soulmate, when you think about him the most.”

“It’s alright Hyung.” Bemogyu goes to put on his sneakers. He paused as Yeonjun bends down too.

“Get him a little something. It’ll cheer him up.”

Bemogyu frowned in distaste. “That sounds so desperate and needy.”

“It’s only a suggestion, could be something small as a phone case or nightlight.”


	4. Flashback Night

Bemogyu got nudged in middle of night. 

“Hyung, can you walked me to bathroom?” Taehyun requested quietly.

He tried turning on his phone for flashlight but it wouldn’t turn on. sadly he forgot to charge it.

Taehyhun moved to side as Bemogyu gets up from his bed. “It’s a ridiculous thing to be afraid of dark.” Taehyun chuckled.

Bemogyu takes his hand.

“This is weird.” Taehyun commented, but did not pull away. Which gave Bemogyu confidence to lead him outside the room. 

Once they got to the bathroom, Taehyun asked him. “Why didn’t you laugh at me the whole way here over my fear?”

Bemogyu turned on the bathroom light for him. He replies. “It’s no big deal my older brothers did it for me too, hurry up I wanna fall back to sle-“ 

He got interrupted by a quick peck on his cheek.

Taehyun smiled in appreciation. “Thanks, Hyung.” He closed the door.


	5. Fake Zombie bite

Bemogyu blinks as Taehyun rested his head on shoulder while they’re sitting on tree branch. He turns his head slightly up as Taehyun head went right on his neck.

He glanced at the monitor to see Taeyhun’s eyes are closed. The camera crew is still setting up.

It confuses him these little touchy moments Taehyun does yet he ignores him around Yeonjun-

Bemogyu frowned in realization. Could it be Jealousy for Yeonjun reading my mind briefly for the camera, when his forehead touched mine that day?

——————————————————————————

Two hours later of setting up, practicing and shooting.

Bemogyu caught Taehyun and Soobin in hallway, trying to get the zipper to move on Taehyun’s jacket but it was stuck. His eyes widened at two holes on Taehyun’s neck.

No, they had an agreement!

He made his way over to them.

Soobin gently moved Taehyun in Bemogyu’s direction. “Well, I done all I can. Maybe, your soulmate has scissors?”

Bemogyu glared furiously at Soobin wanting to throw him across, but couldn’t without explaining what he is or causing unnecessary commotion to the others.

Soobin eye rolled already guessed what the look is about. “He watched a zombie tutorial on YouTube and tried it on himself.”

Taehyun touched his neck probably wondering why Bemogyu would glare at Soobin for that.


End file.
